Time Pirates
The Time Pirates are a group of beings from different dimensions who banded together to take over the known universes, they have been foiled by Morphia and the Portal Masters several times. They consist of several humanoid beings and animals, while the rest are gremlins spawned by Groxlin after he joined them. Crew Members Captain Nefarious Tropy He used to be Doctor N.Tropy until he accidently changed his own history, turning him into a pirate captain. He leads the Time Pirates in their operations of domination and plundering. He looks similar to N.tropy from the Crash Series, except he has a pirate hat on and a golden hook on his left arm. His tuning fork was changed into a cutlass that splits in two halfway, which can fire energy blasts and cause rips in space. He is very cunning and plans operations very carefully, but sometimes he does leave a small detail that destroys the whole plan. Dark Morphia Dark Morphia was once Nazz the Polygerl, who was jealous of Morphia for being more popular than her. In a plan for revenge, she met Captian N. Tropy, who transformed her into Dark Morphia, who was nastier, had a bigger butt, and had horns instead of ears. She joined the pirates as the "Rubber Lass" of them. Her personality is the opposite of Morphia's. Where Morphia is sweet and heroic, Dark Morphia is sadistic, malicious and perverted, always showing off her huge qualities to the other pirates. She has a pet Mogwai/Gremlin called Shadow. (more on him later in this page.) Ripper Raptor Ripper Raptor is the only Time Pirate who is friends with Dingosaurus. He is a hopping mad feathered velociraptor who is insane and only moves around by jumping, wishing he could fly with his poorly airworthy arms. He only appeared once so far, in the valentines picture, where Morphia called him a "goit". Mr Hoody A very mysterious shady character hidden under his black robes all the time. No-one has ever seen his true face, often because some say that if you do, you are cursed for life. He hasn't been in a picture yet but his personality is where he will not talk to anyone who does not serve his captain, as he claims he is the most loyal to Captain N. Tropy. He also has a small crush on Dark Morphia, who also seemed to love him, as she uses her morphing abilties to play with him. Hydra The hydra started as a pet five headed snake with legs to Captain N. Tropy. It later mutates into a giant five headed dragon with the heads being themed after elements. Magic, Energy, Air, Earth and Tech. After its owner's fall, the hydra was banished into Dimensional Limbo by Psy. Gremlins/Mogwai Groxlin Groxlin joins the pirates in an attempt to get the eternal sources to return his body back to normal. He has a strange dislike for Dark Morphia, as her good counterpart killed him before. Shadow Shadow is Dark Morphia's pet Mogwai/Gremlin who is very malicious and sadistic like his owner. The two made an appearance in "Morphia's Midnight Snack" where he and a bloated Dark Morphia looted all the food from the house. Of course, Shadow ate after Midnight and became a Gremlin with a red spiky mohawk going down the back of his head and neck and along his back. He has an intense jeolousy of Groxlin's authority is the horde and aspires to replace him as the leader of the army. He also has a Were-Gremlin form, which he got from beating up Maxwell from Scribblenauts and created a Lycanthropic Potion which he consumed to transform into the this alternate form. He soon bit Morphia on the arm and turned her into an Elastic Werewolf Nightmare. She later learns to control this, like Giga-Morphia, and aided the hedgehogs and Tidal in stabbing Shadow in the back with Tex's treasured sword, disintergrating him into ashes, and returning Morphia back to normal. Psy later made sure she wouldn't turn into a werewolf again. The Elemental Gremlins Aside from Shadow, Groxlin spawned 9 other Mogwais who joined the pirates and became Gremlins. Shadow soon forces each of these gremlins to harness the eternal sources to defeat the heroes, however, they fail to do so and die. Tornado Gremlin Tornado Tex's other rival alongside Flame. Tornado Gremlin is changed into a raging hyperactive tornado that spins around like a beyblade on steroids. he is defeated by Tex and dissipates as he is made of wind gusts. Ice Gremlin This gremlin took the eternal water source and became a giant creature made of ice, and chilly water. He freezes Morphia in place but Flame punches him in the groin, melting and shrinking away into a puddle, then into water vapour. Sand Gremlin A gremlin who used the Earth Source to change into a being made out of sand. He can shapeshift similar to Morphia or Dingosaura, except he can form clones of himself. He dies by being turned into a glass statue, which Tex stupidly breaks. Plant Gremlin He took the life source and and took over a whole area by spreading overgrown plants and weeds all over it. He summons a huge Pitcher Plant to eat the heroes, but Psy and kam spin dash into him and he falls in, being eaten alive by his own creation. Out of all the Elemental Gremlins, Plant is the only one who has a taste in art and music, as he is seen playing music before the battle with him and he has created plants based on paintings by Van Gogh. Grembot 6000 This is the only Gremlin to by fully robotic and is the only Gremlin who took the eternal source before fighting, much like Plant Gremlin. He is killed when he melts Morphia when she attacks his exhausts and seeps into him, causing him to short circuit and die. Ghost Gremlin The undead source is taken by a gremlin and becomes ghost like. He traps the heroes by subjecting them to their worst nightmares. However, Tak E Doll comes in with a Proton Pack and a Ghost Trap which he got off ebay from "some guy who said that he was in some comedy movie" and trapped him inside, freeing the others and letting Tak into the battle. Lava Gremlin Taking the Fire Source, a gremlin was able to posess a whole load of lava, and he planned to burn the heroes to death. He perished when he fell into the sea when he chased the enemies onto a beach. The water cooled him down and he froze in place as a new formation, Gremlin Rock. Wizard Gremlin Wizard Gremlin, the Magic Source holder, is the only Elemental Gremlin who did not die in his battle. He came back in the Plasma Gremlin's fight to assist him. His first fight was where he TFed Morphia, Flame, Dingo, Googs and Pixie, while Tex called Spyro the Dragon over to headbutt Wizard in the back, making him fall into a magic box, which teleports him to the whereabouts of the Plasma Gremlin. Wizard is very similar to Brain from Gremlins 2, as they both have voices, are very smart, and know about introducing things with affects a life form such as their's. Plasma Gremlin Taking the very rare Energy Source, this Gremlin became a being of pure energy, who is able to fly, form into weapons and become almost liquid-like. He met his demise alongside Wizard when he fell inside him and inflated so much that he exploded, and Plasma winked out of existance from the blast. Bat Gremlin One of only two gremlins to survive the extermination of the new batch from the second film. Groxlin stole the gargoyle which he was trapped in and stored it it his manor. Morphia and Tex later found it and put it in Groxlin's crypt after his supposed death. When the Time Quake happened and ressurected Groxlin, it brought the gargoyle to life too, mocking Groxlin about his humiliating demise. "Oh, he's back, Sir Groxlin The Gremlin, the most badass Gremlin ever to live, turned into sunlight fodder. How sad." Groxlin shoots the gargoyle's head off and Bat Gremlin flies out. Groxlin enlists him in his new army and later the Time pirates. Trivia *Dark Morphia's body expands when in darkness, which is the reson why she is so big. She tends to show it off arrogantly *Shadow is a mix of Stripe and Mohawk and is also named after Shadow the hedgehog. *The Hydra's choice of heads is based on the Hydra in Skylanders. N.Tropy's has the heads of the elements that the one in Skylanders didn't have. *Plasma Gremlin could be the reincarnation of Electric Gremlin. Category:Villians